


Learned that lesson

by loonitoon



Category: Naruto
Genre: A lot of fights, Adrenalin-junkie Sasuke, M/M, Sasuke being stubborn, Worrywart Naruto
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-03-07
Packaged: 2018-09-30 16:16:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,574
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10166909
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loonitoon/pseuds/loonitoon
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha was someone who wanted to be free. He wanted to be able to do what he wanted and go where he wanted, without being confined to a certain place. Running without someone holding him back, operating without a time frame and making his own decisions.Naruto hated it.





	

Sasuke cursed when a kunai scraped his left arm and blood began to drench his clothes quickly. 

This mission had been getting on his nerves from the start. The aim had originally been to assassinate a nuke-nin from Suna, who had begun to gather men to start a rebellion against his old hometown. Konoha, who was their most important alliance partner, had heard about this man being in a village nearby and instantly set up a mission to kill him. 

But the information he had gotten from the mission scroll had been wrong, naming a false village, a false name and giving a goddamn worse description of the nuke-nin. 

So the Uchiha had to start from the bottom. He had found the jerk. He was practically dead now, wounds all over his body, but he was just too stubborn to die. His minions had been overly enthusiastic to attack Sasuke instead, even managing to twist his wrist in a nasty way before he had eliminated them.

It was _annoying_.

Getting impatient, he rushed forward and slit his opponent’s throat with a quick swing of his kunai. The nin gave a disturbing gurgling sound before his eyes rolled backwards and he fell to the ground. Sasuke wrinkled his nose at the warm blood that sprayed on his uniform.

He dragged the bodies around him into the woods and wrapped some gauze around his bleeding wound before he finally made his way back.

When he came back to Konoha, with a sprained wrist, a pulsating arm and his uniform soaking in blood that was not entirely his, he ignored the rule to report to the Hokage immediately after coming back and knocked on an apartment he knew all to well. Naruto opened the door. Though it was 4 a.m., he didn’t look like he had slept.

“Sasuke”, he said and a small grin formed on his lips. “You look like shit, bastard.” Sasuke noticed that the other was scanning his body quickly, worry in his eyes. He tried to hide it and grinned stupidly.

He snorted. “You don’t look better, dumbass.” Naruto’s eyes found the nasty wound on his arm and his lips twisted downwards when he noticed the messily wrapped bandage. Sasuke didn’t get a chance to say or do anything more before he was dragged inside and pushed on an armchair.  
He choked on a yell when Naruto pulled on his strained wrist to get a better look on his bloody arm. 

“If you’d told me about your wrist, I wouldn’t have pulled it!”, was the hissed answer, but the blond dropped his hand so fast that Sasuke felt bad. Naruto was extra careful to not touch his wrist anymore after that. He didn’t try to put a splint on it because he knew that Sasuke would take it off the second he left this apartment. So he stood and went to get his medical kit from the bathroom.

It was always the same- Sasuke would come back from a mission, knock on Naruto’s door and get his wounds treated. Naruto would cook for him and they ate while sitting on the couch, talking and bickering about nonsense. The morning after, he awoke on Naruto’s couch without remembering ever falling asleep. Rarely, he would find the blond sleeping beside him, nearly lying atop of him in this cramped space. Sasuke always waited until the blond stood up before opening his eyes.

And always, Naruto would see him off with a weird expression, like he wanted to say something more than “Bye, bastard.”

Then Sasuke would report to the Hokage and get yelled at for disregarding the rules _again._

“You need to be more careful..” Naruto’s mumbled words broke Sasuke’s train of thought. He was in the middle of wrapping the wound on his arm, careful to not move the Uchiha’s wrist in the process. 

“It’s not that bad of a wound.”, he answered and shrugged with his right shoulder. 

“Every wound is bad.”, was Naruto’s tense response. Sasuke frowned, but didn’t answer. His friend looked stressed. It wasn’t how he was used to see the Uzumaki. But only minutes later, he was back to his loud self, blubbering about some gossip he had heard two days ago. Sasuke didn’t care all that much for the dumbness that were some villagers but he listened obediently. 

-

The next few weeks went by fast for Sasuke. He went on one mission after another, most of them alone. Most of them were plain and just to kill his boredom inside Konoha. But two or three times, he found himself in situations in which his adrenalin spiked and his heart picked up in speed. Situation which were dangerous, and in which the entirety of his skills was required. He loved it. It was why he was alive. Why he hadn’t gone insane in this piece-filled country with all its alliances and contracts.

It wasn’t that he wanted war, just.. he was bored. 

He knew it was peculiar, even without Naruto getting on his case every time the topic came up. And even though they always argued about it, Sasuke still came to Naruto after every mission. It was tradition. And after a tiring and annoying mission, the raven just wanted to see his friend and have his company for a few hours.

So he was sitting on his armchair again only two days later. His wounds weren’t bad this time, it had been a short and easy mission. Only a cut over his eyebrow and a bruised rip.

The blond reached under the couch to get his medical kit. The raven noticed that it had found its new place in a spot where the blond could grab it faster. He wondered if someone else abused Naruto as personal nurse or if the frequency of his visits was high enough on its own.

He nearly winced when Naruto suddenly got right in his face. It took a moment until he realized that the blond was just checking out the cut right above his right eye. It probably looked worse than it was- the blood had dried all around his face after the fight, though Sasuke had just been glad it hadn’t obscured his vision any longer.

His stomach churned nervously. He managed to stay still with great effort while Naruto inspected the wound. He concentrated on his breathing, in out in out. He frowned in surprise when blue eyes met with his. “You’ll get wrinkles if you don’t stop looking like this.”, the other said amusedly – apparently now in a better mood, after he determined that no wound was serious. He run his thumb over the crease between Sasuke’s brows, grinning playfully. The raven swallowed reflexively and the blue eyes shot to his throat at the movement. And wandered to his lips. 

Sasuke swallowed again and this time, it felt like choking. He noticed Naruto leaning forward slightly but did nothing. He tried to concentrate on his breathing again, but it didn’t work. His body was stuck in the decision to lean forward or get the fuck away. 

Their lips touched fleetingly, barely more than a breath on his skin. 

Sasuke flinched so violently that the medical kit on his lap fell to the ground with a loud clatter, its content splattering over the floor. Naruto shot backwards, yelling something like “Ah fuck, sorry, this damn box, now I have to crawl around to pick everything up-“ while already doing just that. He could see Naruto’s jerky movements as the anxiety that it was and knew that he should probably do something, say something. 

But he only stood up and helped picking up the mess from the ground.

After that, Naruto began talking about unimportant things like always. He cooked, they ate and they bickered about anything like always. But Sasuke didn’t feel like always.

Or maybe he did, only stronger.

-

Sasuke Uchiha was someone who wanted to be free. He wanted to be able to do what he wanted and go where he wanted, without being confined to a certain place. Running without someone holding him back, operating without a time frame and making his own decisions.  
He loved the nature, where no walls or citizens forced him to hold back. If there was no mission getting him out of the town, Sasuke liked to stay in the forest surrounding Konoha for hours. He preferred the quietness and loneliness of it over the loud and busy citizens. 

Naruto hated it.

Sasuke didn’t want people watching and judging him every second. And he hated it when someone tried to give him orders, as reasonable as they were. The rules and walls of Konoha were like a prison to him, cornering him and grinding down on his freedom. So he spent most of his time gone, where Naruto couldn’t see him and didn’t know if he was fine. And even though it sounded paranoid and controlling, it was more than justified- Sasuke always got into fights or risky situations because of his desire for the rush he felt in the throes of danger. He was an adrenalin-junkie, who didn’t think twice about the probability of dying.

Most of the ninjas in Konoha were already used to it, some even relieved because Sasuke took all the dangerous solo-missions. Nobody else would do them voluntarily because it sometimes bordered on suicide-missions. Naruto knew that one day, Sasuke wouldn’t come back.

Their old group had always considered the Uchiha to be weird, even though they had finally accepted him back years after his treason. But nobody ever said something about his antics. Sometimes, he wondered if the few disapproving glances Sasuke got when he came back bloodied and dirty weren’t only because they cared so much for Naruto.

The Hokage didn’t care, that was for sure. She had never forgiven Sasuke for hurting Naruto and betraying the village. Against Naruto’s wish, Tsunade allowed the Uchiha to go on one dangerous mission after another. And when he came back with broken limbs and drained chakra, she refused to heal him. Naruto had tried to talk sense into her over and over again, but she wouldn’t change her mind. For her, Sasuke was and would always be a traitor. He was nothing in her eyes.

Naruto was angry and disappointed because of the Hokage’s childish behavior, probably caring much more about it than the Uchiha himself. But the blond was just afraid that the normal medics in the hospital wouldn’t be enough one day. And he didn’t know if he would ever forgive Tsunade if Sasuke died because of her personal grudge.

Because for Naruto, Sasuke would always be everything.

-

Most of his friends knew about his feelings. And probably all of them disapproved. They said he should forget Sasuke because he would only hurt him. And that he would be gone in a few years, in which way however. 

And Naruto told them to fuck off or ignored them, because he knew himself that he shouldn’t think of Sasuke any longer. But how should one stop his thoughts from circling around the one thing in his life that made him whole? 

He knew it would destroy him.

People always said love makes you strong. Makes you fight for the person that is most important for you. But Naruto felt weak, desperate and bound to endure this nightmare. He was not able to fight for his love because he knew it would cost him Sasuke. And nothing would ever be more important than Sasuke. By his side. Even though it was sporadically and loveless.

“He told me that he likes to go slow on his way back. To postpone his ‘confinement’ inside Konoha.”, Naruto said to Sakura one day. The woman looked at him, at a loss for words. Naruto knew that his face was an open book to her. 

“I wonder if he even cares.”, he said, his eyes unfocused while staring in the general direction of the gates, through which Sasuke had left Konoha two days ago. 

“I’m sure he does.”, Sakura said but he didn’t turn to her because he didn’t want to see the pity in her eyes. “Just.. differently.” He didn’t answer and the woman embraced him consolingly. He let her, even leant her head against her shoulder, but denied himself to cry. “I’m sure he loves you just as much as you-“

Naruto also knew that Sasuke loved him. He just wasn’t sure if it was the same ‘love’ he felt for the Uchiha or what quality it had. But it didn’t matter, in the end.

“Even if he did.”, he began and stepped out of Sakura’s embrace. He showed her a small smile and shrugged. “He hates being in Konoha for longer than two days. Not even his feelings for me could change that fact.” The blond snorted unamused and they changed topics afterwards. 

Sometimes, Sakura tried to talk to him about it again. She wanted him to talk to Sasuke because maybe, this torture could have an end. But Naruto didn’t want to risk it and he didn’t want to force Sasuke to choose.

His heart silently screamed for Sasuke to have mercy on it, pleaded for it. But Sasuke didn’t hear it, and he never would. And Naruto would never breach that topic on his own account. He had accepted that he would have to live with his pain. Either until he died or until Sasuke would finally stop coming back from one of these missions. However, it would be the same result. Because Naruto knew his life would, in some way, end that day.

-

Sasuke had been gone for nearly three weeks this time. There hadn’t been any chance to send a message to Konoha because it would have probably cost him his disguise. This mission had been tricky, but he had done it at last. The only problem had been the knife his target had hidden beneath his damn pillow. Before he had died, he had managed to stab the Uchiha, on the left side of his torso. It wasn’t deep, thankfully, because he had reacted fast enough, but it had been bleeding a lot. But as far as he could tell nothing of worth was severely damaged.

He had made his way back to Konoha a little faster this time, to get his wound treated. At least it had stopped bleeding by now.

When he arrived, he had the decency to think about _not_ letting his blond friend see him like this and wanted to make his way to the hospital. He hated going there, because he hated hospitals and the people in it hated him. They were all underlings of Tsunade.

When he turned into the hospital’s street, Kakashi suddenly appeared before him.  
“Yo.”, he greeted the Uchiha with his usual blank manner and Sasuke nodded in greeting. “Back from your mission, I see.” It wasn’t a question, so he didn’t see the need to give an answer. But Kakashi didn’t wait for one either way. “Wasn’t it supposed to take only one week?”

“Yeah.. the target wasn’t as easily trusting as the informant had said.”, the raven said with a frown and Kakashi nodded. “You know.”, he began and Sasuke already knew he wouldn’t like his next words. “Without any word from you for three weeks, some people got really nervous.”  
Sasuke’s lips got small. He had already anticipated something like this. “There wasn’t any way to send a message.”

“Really.”, Kakashi said tonelessly and Sasuke felt himself getting angry because his old mentors voice spoke loudly about his doubt. “I think you should prepare an apology.”, he added nonchalantly, in his typical manner. But Sasuke knew him well enough to see that he wasn’t as indifferent about this as he tried to be. 

“Missions take longer than expected, sometimes.” He knew it was useless to get angry at Kakashi, but he was tired and wounded and wanted to see Naruto. “He should know that.”

Kakashi raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment on that. “He knows a lot of things. That you like to take risks, for example. And that you’re prone to get injuries.” He glanced knowingly to the dark bloodstain on Sasuke’s uniform. The Uchiha looked to the side angrily, not knowing what to answer. When he looked back to the other, the expression in his eyes said Sasuke that his old mentor was finished with beating about the bush.

“He’s sick with worry. Doesn’t eat anything, doesn’t sleep for more than two hours a night. It’s more than enough, Sasuke. You need to get things clear with him or he will break on this. Stop being ignorant, for once.” 

The Uchiha swallowed, but didn’t want to end this without justifying himself. “Kakashi, this is who I am, I’m a ninja-“ but he was interrupted by a stern voice.  
“I am, too. He is, too. But that won’t change his feelings for you.”

Kakashi vanished then, apparently having said what he wanted to say. Sasuke grit his teeth and his hands formed fists. He stood there for a few more seconds, before he turned around and began to run.

This time, he didn’t even get the chance to knock on the door before it opened. Sasuke felt sick.

When Naruto greeted him with his usual “You look like shit, bastard.”, Sasuke couldn’t even retort with his typical line anymore. Naruto looked horrible. His eyes were dull, large bags under them. His face was pale and his hand on the doorframe was trembling. After these three weeks without seeing him, Sasuke noticed more than ever that the man had lost weight. He wondered if Naruto had slept at all the past days.

“What is happening to you?”, he mumbled, too quiet for Naruto to understand. He looked like he wanted to ask about it, but then his blue eyes fell on the huge bloodstain on Sasuke’s uniform. His breath hitched and he hurriedly grabbed Sasuke’s arm to drag him inside. 

“What happened?”, he asked while pushing him onto the armchair and ordering Sasuke to take of his vest and shirt while reaching for the medical kit standing on the coffee table.

He gasped when he saw the wound. “Why the hell didn’t you go to the hospital?!” He immediately began to wipe away most of the dried blood so he could see the cut better. 

“I wanted to.”

“So what changed your mind?” The blond’s voice was strained and Sasuke felt sorry for making his friend worry again. “I noticed your chakra signature entering the village over half an hour ago.”, Naruto said quietly. Sasuke didn’t answer, but continued staring at the ceiling. It hurt when the Uzumaki disinfected the wound, but he was to tense to make a sound. When the blond realized that he wasn’t going to answer, he asked directly. Naruto was never one to beat around the bush.

Well, except in one thing.

“What did you do before coming here?”

Sasuke didn’t know if he wanted to hold this conversation but saw no way out. “Kakashi stopped me.”  
Naruto hummed while eyeing the wound. “It’s not as bad as I thought.”, he mumbled, relieve in his voice. He grabbed a bandage and motioned Sasuke to sit up so he could wrap it around his abdomen. “What did he want?”

He avoided looking at the bags under Naruto’s eyes. His eyes fixated the little hole in the neckline of the other’s shirt instead. He knew he was just prolonging the inevitable. His silence must have alarmed the blond, because he glanced up and saw the expression on Sasuke’s face. 

Naruto immediately stopped what he was doing and raised his head sharply. He seemed to search for something in Sasuke’s eyes. “What did he tell you?”  
This reaction somehow showed the raven that what he had dreaded was true. At the same time, a hot prickling _something_ crawled up his torso. His eyes must have told Naruto something, because his lips suddenly got very thin. Sasuke could see his jaw tensing more with every second.

“Look”, the blond began and dropped his gaze to his hands, which were still holding the gauze. Sasuke wished he could put his shirt back on for this conversation, but Naruto had stopped in the middle of bandaging him. 

“Look”, he started again and apparently scraped every bit of courage he had together to raise his head and lock his eyes with Sasuke’s. “Whatever he told you, you can just ignore it if you- if you want.”

 _If you want._ Sasuke was surprised that Naruto was giving him a choice. It wasn’t like him to be this non-aggressive when it came to something he wanted. The blond continued to bandage him, thankfully. Sasuke used these two minutes to think.

“I hate being confined in the village.”, he said.

“I know.”

“But you don’t understand. And you are sick of it. Literally.”, he said nearly accusing, not even needing to gesticulate to Naruto’s condition because it stood out that much on his own. 

It took the other longer to answer this time, but Sasuke knew it would be the truth. He finished with his treatment and put the utensils back into the box. “No. Yes.” He seemed to quarrel with himself for a few second, not looking at his friend. Then, he seemed to come to a decision and raised his head. His eyes were completely focused on Sasuke. More forceful now. “How’d you feel If it was _me_ doing one dangerous mission after another?”

“You never go outside the village anymore.“ It was true. Naruto was so occupied with his Hokage training that he never went on missions anymore. The blond looked exasperated.

“But how’d you feel _if_ I was?”, he stresses the word and his hands formed fists.

“You don’t.”

“That’s not the point!”, Naruto yelled, honestly frustrated now. He shot up and began stomping around, as if he needed to bring space between them so he wouldn’t punch Sasuke. It had always fascinated him how no one other could anger Naruto quite his fast, with so few words.

Sasuke felt a little childish and knew he was being difficult without reason. Of course he would hate it if the blond did something dangerous. God knows how glad he was that, at the moment, he didn’t leave the village that often. 

Naruto was safe in Konoha, nobody would ever want to hurt the village’s little hero. But if he was to go outside, there would probably be a ton of people who wanted to end him. Sasuke vaguely remembered a fight they had about a year ago, when he didn’t want Naruto go on a dangerous mission alone. In the end, he had accompanied the blond against his wishes. 

He looked up when the Uzumaki stopped his pacing to stand before him. His face was determined, but the tension in his body was clearly visible. Sasuke knew that this was going to end in a disaster if he didn’t get away this second. He managed to stand up, some blood-soaked gauze falling off his lap and on the floor. But he didn’t get farther than that because his legs faltered when he realized that he and Naruto were now standing barely centimeters apart. Finally, his plan to get out of here was completely destroyed when he saw the expression in Naruto’ eyes. 

“Naruto.”, he warned, stepping back until his legs touched the armchair behind him. But the other only raised his arms and took Sasuke’s face in his hands, so that he couldn’t get away anymore. He made sure that their eyes met before he spoke.

“I don’t want to be notified one day that you died on one of your stupid missions. I never wanted to go this far, but.. I’m scared, Sasuke. I’m terrified that you’ll be reckless someday.”

The raven swallowed. He needed to say something, do something to make Naruto stop. Because when he said it, then Sasuke didn’t know if he could resist. But he didn’t want to hurt Naruto. The blond didn’t seem to notice or didn’t care about Sasuke’s distress. His determined face faltered for a second and he looked self-conscious. But it was gone in a moment and Sasuke knew it was too late when Naruto opened his mouth again.

“I love you. I’m _in love_ with you.”, he said clearly and seemed to get more confident with every word he spoke. He watched the way Sasuke reacted – the way is jaw tensed, the way his eyes took on a confused, panicked expression but also how his body seemed to lean into Naruto just the tiniest bit, as if an inner conflict was slowly breaking loose inside him. 

“I didn’t want to make you choose.”, he went on and Sasuke noticed the sad expression creeping into the blue eyes. “I know that you hate being caged inside the village. But I also know that you feel at least _something_ for me, Sasuke.”

“Naruto”, he warned again but it didn’t hold any strength anymore. 

“This wound”, the blond dropped his arms and stepped back so he could point at Sasuke’s torso, where the bandage was covering the ugly wound. Sasuke felt suddenly very cold without Naruto’s warmth. “Only two centimeters upwards and it could have damaged your heart. One centimeter deeper and it would have stabbed your lung. Your wounds get worse with every time you come back from a mission, Sasuke. Maybe next time, you won’t come back at all!”

“I’m won’t fail these missions. I’m too good.”, he said. He wasn’t being arrogant. It was just the truth.

Naruto bit down on his own bottom lip. “Yes, you’re brilliant. But even the best ninja can be beaten, Sasuke.” It made the raven nervous that the other said his name with increasing frequency. It was the blond’s way of making clear how important this was. He wanted Sasuke to listen and to understand.

“I beg you, if you’re feelings for me are strong enough, stop this suicidal behavior. It’s going to kill you.” The unspoken ‘and me too’ shot through both their heads. Sasuke didn’t have an answer. His feelings for his best friend were complicated, and strong, and different than anything he felt for other people in his life. But the thought of losing the thrill of the danger of death.. It had become an addiction for him. He needed the rush of it and he couldn’t just give it up. 

When he hadn’t answered for three minutes, Naruto’s fingers tentatively touched his hand. “Sasuke.”, he said. Nothing more.  
Sasuke could not think clear enough to make a decision. He should just go and think about it without Naruto standing before him. The pressure would only lead to rashly decisions.

He wanted Naruto, god, he had wanted him for so long that it had become a part of him. And he had known that Naruto wanted him, too. But his fear of being confined to the village, being dependent of someone, had always made him retreat. He could have him, right now, they could be together- maybe he could go on his missions either way, maybe not as often.. 

Naruto’s fingers squeezed his hand and Sasuke glanced up. The blond had taken a step closer again, their faces just a few centimeters apart. And Naruto was leaning in. Oh, it was a dirty trick and Sasuke hated Naruto for it, but his damn heart nearly jumped out of his chest. 

Their lips touched briefly and Sasuke knew it was over. “That’s not fair.”, he said while his eyes wandered to the red lips just before him. He could have sworn that they twitched in light amusement before Naruto mumbled a “Yes, it is.” and merged their lips in a kiss. And Sasuke couldn’t resist. It was slow and uncertain at first, then with increasing fierceness.

It didn’t take long until their hands began to wander and fabric was pushed aside impatiently to feel skin. Sasuke thought, how stupid to have sex in the middle of a discussion like this, but he couldn’t bring himself to stop trying to get Naruto’s clothes of. They simultaneously began moving in the direction of Naruto’s bedroom, both only wanting to _feel_ the other.

They barely managed to get into the room before Sasuke had lost his pants and the blond was rid of his shirt. Naruto dragged his fingertips down the pale skin of Sasuke’s torso, drawing a moan from said man, before pushing him onto the bed forcefully. The raven didn’t get the chance to even look up before a warm body and hot lips were on top of him again, devouring every part of him they could reach. “Naruto”, he breathed and pulled the other’s pants down. He didn’t bother removing pants and boxers separately, so after two seconds, the blond was completely naked.

Sasuke wanted to take the time to look at the body before him, to memorize every inch of that tanned skin and to follow that blond trail beginning at Naruto’s navel. But the Uzumaki seemed to be as impatient in this part of his life as in every other part. He tugged at Sasuke’s boxers while his mouth was occupied with sucking, licking and biting at the raven’s neck. That was going to mark, Sasuke thought, but he didn’t care. The hurry that his partner showed was rubbing off on him, so he followed the blond’s lead and wiggled out of his last piece of clothing. 

A low moan escaped Naruto’s throat when Sasuke’s hands began roaming over his skin. It was addicting, and it was nothing like he had imagined it would be to finally touch Naruto like this. The blond moved into a better position above Sasuke and they both hissed when their erections touched briefly. He could hear the other curse and pushed a hand in Naruto’s hair to pull him down for a kiss. It was uncoordinated and occasionally interrupted by a gasp and someone bit on the other’s bottom lip too hard. 

Naruto’s hands were sliding over Sasuke’s abdomen southward, careful to spare his freshly bandaged wound, while the Uchiha shifted slightly to bring their erections in contact again. Panting hard, a tanned hand grasped them and began rubbing them together, painfully slow at the beginning. Sasuke began to move his hips in time to get even more friction and to get Naruto to fasten up. Instead, he got the blond to moan something that sounded like a mixture of his name and a curse and his hand to falter in his arousal.

Sasuke couldn’t stand it any longer, feeling his orgasm building up inside him with every second that Naruto was grinding against him. “Lube”, he hissed and Naruto seemed to have the same thought, because he was already reaching for his nightstand to open the second drawer. While the blond was occupied, the Uchiha propped himself up, ignoring the sting of his wound, to lick at Naruto’s right nipple and got a shudder as reward. 

“Just so you know”, Naruto mumbled when he finally sat back, lube in hand. “I have no patience to discuss this with you _this time_ , but this won’t be the rule.” 

Sasuke’s adam’s apple jumped when he swallowed. He watched how Naruto smeared a generous amount of lube on his fingers and moved them to spread it. The tube landed somewhere on the end of the bed, Sasuke didn’t care, while the blond reached down and inserted one of the lubed finger into his own anus. 

They moaned at the same time. 

For a short while, he watched Naruto fuck his own fingers – god damn it – until he couldn’t stay passive any longer. His cock was rock hard. Smearing some of the excess lube from Naruto’s hand on his own, he inserted one of his own fingers beside the by now two fingers of the blond. He heard the other groan lowly – partly painful, partly aroused. 

“Naruto”, Sasuke said but choked on the last syllable. The sight was too much. Naruto’s face was contorted in lust, eyes closed and his mouth open in silent delight. Sweat was beginning to form on his body, making the tanned skin glisten slightly. “I can’t-“

“I know.”, the blond gasped and opened his blue eyes to glance at Sasuke with so much passion that the Uchiha thought he would come right here and now.  
Naruto finally stilled in his movement and closed his eyes again to take a deep breath. Sasuke pulled his hand back and laid both on the other’s hips and gently aligned them right above his erection while the blond also removed his digits. He lowered himself until the tip of Sasuke’s erection pressed against his anus. His breath caught while he slowly sank down on it. Sasuke threw his head against the pillow with a gasp, tensing every muscle in his body to restrain himself from thrusting into Naruto with one hard movement of his hips.

“God fucking-“, Naruto groaned and the next moment, Sasuke’s cock was buried completely inside him. They stayed in a complete standstill until the blond finally - _finally_ \- said “Alright” and moved his hips. Sasuke moaned loudly. Then he began thrusting upwards, slow at first, gradually increasing, until his thrusts were hard and Naruto’s moans were loud and the sound of their flesh connecting repeatedly sounded through the room. 

Tanned hands supported themselves on the raven’s torso while slim hips moved just the right way against Sasuke’s.  
“I love you”, Naruto gasped, followed by a choked groan. “God, I lo-“ 

Sasuke’s grip on the blond’s hips tightened. He swung him around and changed their positions, so that he could now thrust into Naruto from above. The blond nearly yelled at the new angle, his nails clawing at Sasuke’s muscled arms. “Fuck, yes”, was all The Uchiha could gasp. “Yes, yes, yes, yes” It was becoming a mantra, sweat running on his body, eyes directed on Naruto’s face, his pelvis snapping into Naruto with growing strength, deeper and deeper until Naruto threw his head back with a mixture between a scream and a moan and Sasuke could barely hold himself upright anymore.  
Cum spread over their torsos. Sasuke watched every little movement of Naruto’s ecstatic face while thrusting three more times into him. Then he groaned with the other’s name on his lips and came into the body beneath him. 

He slowly lowered himself onto his lover, they both trying to catch their breath. For a few minutes, nobody said anything. He could feel his side throb painfully. It had probably started bleeding again but he didn’t care at the moment.

Sasuke languidly kissed Naruto’s jawline. “I love you.”, Naruto said again and Sasuke wondered if he was trying to make up for all the times he had wanted to say these words but had restrained himself. But just like the last few times the blond had said it, Sasuke’s heart jumped erratically.

-

When Sasuke came back from his next mission with two broken fingers and a nasty gash, Naruto showed his displeasure openly. And loudly. But he also called for Sakura and had her heal the Uchiha. And then he cooked and they ate on his couch.

When Sasuke came back from a long mission a month after that, barely wounded but much later than anticipated, Naruto yelled at him for making him worry and literally punched him in the face. He didn’t talk for him for three days after that and the raven had to take him on a date to get him to smile at him again.  
Naruto constantly tried to talk him out of these missions. He wanted Sasuke to resign from ANBU and go on normal missions, with teammates and less danger. The Uchiha pretended to think about it, but already knew his answer.

The next mission went wrong on so many levels that Sasuke lost the two other ninjas who had actually accompanied him this time and got wounded badly on his head, his arm and his side. His chakra was completely drained when he dragged himself through the village gates and collapsed. He vaguely heard the yelling of the guards, then his world went black.

He woke up in the hospital. Most of his body was bandaged and there were two intravenous accesses in his left arm. There were so many fluid bags connected to him, he couldn’t even say what their function was. One was a blood transfusion. And the small bottle was a painkiller for sure, because he couldn’t feel the sting of his wounds.

The door to his room was opened and he turned his head.  
The blond head was as unmistakable as the dark expression on Naruto’s face. Sasuke suppressed a sigh. “Don’t say anything.”, he mumbled, feeling too drained to fight. 

“Whatever would I say?”, Naruto answered, but his voice was tense and Sasuke knew he was seconds from exploding. “Maybe that I told you so? Or that your stupidity has grown to new heights?”  
Sasuke closed his eyes in mild agony. He knew he somehow deserved this, but he wished Naruto could lower his voice for the next part. The spike in the blond’s chakra was probably not only noticeable for him. 

“Or that you literally cheated death this time, that Sakura barely kept you alive this time?” The blond dropped his arms from their cross-armed position and stepped closer to the bed, his eyes slowly getting a red tinge. This is going to escalate quickly, Sasuke thought. It surprised him. Even though it probably shouldn’t.

“Naruto, calm down.” It wasn’t useful in any way. His lover’s jaw clenched even more. “Calm down?”, he asked dangerously quiet “Is that all you have to say? That I should _calm down_? What the fuck, Sasuke!” His chakra spiked again intone with his yell, just more dangerously this time.  
“Fuck” cursed Sasuke and struggled to sit up so that he could somehow try to stop Naruto from going berserk in his hospital room. “Naruto! I’m sorry, okay, _you have to calm do-_ “

“Don’t tell me you’re sorry when you’re clearly not!”, yelled the blond, absolutely furious. If there had been something to throw in his range it would have already found its way to Sasuke’s head. “We both know that this won’t stop you from going on some stupid mission as soon as you’re out of here! And I’m going to stay here and go crazy with worry, _like always_!”

The door burst open and some people appeared in the room, including Kakashi and Tsunade. They didn’t question what happened -it was obvious- but got on both Naruto’s sides to hold him under control. They tried to talk to him, but Naruto was too far gone in his rage. His eyes were red now, his body tense and his blood-red chakra began to leak out. 

“Who do you think I am?! I’m not going to let you ruin your _and_ my life because of your endless stupidity and selfishness, Sasuke!” He ignored the people trying to calm him down, ripping his arms free of their hold. His fangs were beginning to grow.  
And then, the red chakra lashed out at Sasuke. Apparently without Naruto’s consent, because he looked as shocked as everyone else in the room. The Uchiha didn’t have time to do anything more than widen his eyes before a burning sensation washed over his exposed chest. At first, he didn’t feel anything but heat. 

Then, the pain set in. 

The next two minutes didn’t fully register in his brain. He noticed vaguely that Kakashi incapacitated Naruto with a hard blow from behind and Tsunade rushed to him, probably to save his life. Huh, he thought then, the almighty Hokage goes against her principles.

-

When he awoke, his chest was bandaged so tightly that he had trouble breathing. He tried to take shallow breaths to not aggravate whatever wound hid beneath the gauze. Thankfully, he didn’t feel any pain. Or any great sensation at all. His body felt dull. Tsunade must have given him the good drugs.

It was then that he noticed Naruto sitting on a chair beside his bed. He was watching him with a sullen expression. Sasuke waited if he would say something, but Naruto stayed quiet. “Hey.”, the Uchiha said, to break the silence.

“Hey.”, Naruto answered. Then he sighed. “Tsunade said we are a catastrophe.”

Sasuke thought she was right, but thought it wise to stay quiet about it. Another silence stretched around them. He wondered if he should apologize again, but didn’t know if the blond would explode again. “Is Kyubi in his cage again?”

His friend looked even more sullen and a little apologetic, but nodded. “Yeah. He got a little.. swept away in my rage.”

“I noticed.”

Naruto watched him for a moment longer, then he sighed again and leaned forward, elbows on his knees and hands interlaced. “I’m sorry about that.”, he said and nodded to Sasuke’s bandaged chest. “I shouldn’t have lost control, no matter how angry I was.” 

“It’s okay.” And it was, for him. Sasuke knew Naruto’s impulsiveness and he wasn’t unforgiving. At least not when it came to Naruto Uzumaki.

“Not, it’s not.”, was the resolute answer. “Tsunade was struggling to heal the burns before you collapsed. I think you have more drugs inside you than a horse could take.” The blond eyed his chest for a moment before looking back at Sasuke’s eyes again. The Uchiha wanted to kiss him and to dislodge the remorse out of Naruto’s eyes, but he didn’t think that the blond would permit it. One strange thing about the Uzumaki was, that he didn’t want to be touched in situations like these. As if he wanted to punish himself.

“It’s not going to work if we continue like this.” Naruto mumbled these words, like he’d rather didn’t say them. Sasuke thought he could hear Kakashi behind these words.

“I’d rather have you angry than destroying yourself because of me.”, Sasuke said, thinking about the image of Naruto standing in his doorway with trembling hands and dark circles around his eyes. There were there now, too.

“So I destroy you instead?”, Naruto answered amused, though it didn’t reach his eyes. “I forbid myself to talk openly to you before because I knew something like this would happen.. Now that I have you, it’s even harder to let you go.”, he said quietly to his hands. Sasuke didn’t know how to answer, so he stayed silent. 

-

After Sasuke got discharged, he stayed in the village and concentrated on full recovery. He increased his training with every day, going slow for once. He didn’t want to irritate his still healing wounds. Naruto was with him most of the time. They trained together, went grocery shopping together, ate together, met their comrades together and slept together. And they had sex. A lot. Sasuke had barely seen his own apartment the last two weeks. 

And Naruto was happy, everyone could see it. He was practically glowing, laughing and smiling the whole day. He touched and kissed Sasuke every chance he got, discreetly showing everyone that they could go fuck themselves and shut up about their dumb advice concerning his feelings for the Uchiha.  
And Sasuke was happy, too. He really was. For a while.

Even before his wounds were fully healed and he had gotten his full strength back, he craved for _the rush_. He wanted to leave the village and he wanted to fight and he wanted to get the thrill only dangerous situations could give him. At night, he lay awake because his body wasn’t tired enough and his mind wandered to the forest and enemies he had fought before. 

Training with Naruto was thrilling, but he noticed that they would never go all out, in fear of hurting each other fatally. Having sex with Naruto was exciting and wild- the blond was in no way tame in bed- but it didn’t hold the same dangerous thrill that Sasuke’s addiction was about.

He managed three weeks inside Konoha, living with Naruto and making him happy. But in the fourth week, he couldn’t stay still any longer. And when the first chance arose- a high-class Anbu-mission that needed to be completed as fast as possible-, he took it.

He told Naruto about it after they got back from training. The blond had already showered and was now standing before him in his bedroom.

“It’s an important mission. The Hokage would have sent Kakashi, but he’s not back from his last mission yet.” 

“Can’t it wait until Kakashi returns?” _Important_ being the synonym for _fucking dangerous_ , Naruto thought.

“No.”

Naruto watched him quietly while he put the mission-scroll and his hitai-ate inside his backpack, already preparing for the mission. “When are you leaving?”

“Tomorrow morning at six.” 

Naruto didn’t bother to hide his displeasure. Sasuke turned his head to look at him and could see the anger growing again. He crossed the room and stood before his lover. “Don’t look at me like that.”

For a moment, the blond only stared at him. Sasuke thought he wouldn’t answer when Naruto said “You’d rather have me yelling at you? We both know what happened last time.” The Uchiha knew that the blond was barely controlling himself and he appreciated it. But more than Naruto’s anger, the underlining panic in his eyes was causing an uncomfortable sensation in his abdomen.

“I’ll be careful.”

“That’s not enough.” 

The severity in Naruto’s voice surprised him. “Naruto. I accepted this mission and I’m going to complete it.”

“I’m coming with you.”, the blond said but Sasuke shook his head. “It’s a solo mission.”

He could feel more than see the seething emotions in his lover and steeled himself for a fight. But then, Naruto calmed down. He breathed deeply two times, then even smiled a tiny little bit. “Well, if you’re this sure about it.” Sasuke frowned, but the blond already turned around and walked out of the room. “I’m going to cook dinner. Help me?”  
The raven’s frown deepened, suspicious about Naruto’s sudden change of temper, but followed him into the kitchen either way.

They cooked – or rather, Sasuke cut some vegetables and Naruto cooked – in a comfortable atmosphere, though Sasuke didn’t trust this sudden peace. While the food was on the stove, Naruto send the raven showering because he was still sweaty from training. 

When he came out, clean and in new clothes, Naruto had already filled two plates and was waiting on the couch. They ate like always, bickering and talking about the newest gossip Ino had told Naruto that morning. It was like nothing had happened and Sasuke stopped questioning Naruto’s behavior. Even when Naruto stopped him from washing the dishes, instead leaving them in the sink and pulling him into the bedroom.  
“Come on.”, the blond said with a wicked grin and pressed his body against Sasuke’s. The raven didn’t wait for another invitation and kissed Naruto passionately. He snaked his hands under the other’s shirt while pushing him backwards. They got rid of each other’s shirts while stumbling in the direction of the bed and dropping down on it. He heard the blond moan when he bit his neck lightly.

His body felt heavy when he leant down and he had to support himself on his elbows to not drop on his lover. _Training’s catching up to me, huh.._

Sasuke kissed down Naruto’s torso, pushing a hand down his pants to get to the already hard erection hidden inside. He felt the blond watching him expectantly and looked up to smirk at him. Though when he moved his head, his sight blurred for a second. Sasuke frowned and noticed Naruto grinning at him. “What did you do”, he asked but it sounded slurred. He was horrified about the effort it cost him to say these few words.

“Sleep, baby. And don’t be too angry, please.”

His vision was swimming and his body felt too heavy to hold it upright. “Fuck”, he tried to say but it came out as an incomprehensible mumble. The need to be angry and curse at his lover flared up inside him, but his body didn’t cooperate anymore. He dropped down onto Naruto’s chest and was out of it within the next five seconds.

-

He awoke hours later, when the sun was already standing high. Although his brain was trying his hardest to put him back to sleep, the realization of what had happened rushed through his mind like a sledgehammer. “No.”, he hissed and pushed himself up, ignoring his faltering sense of gravity, jumping out bed and pulling on his gear as fast as possible. He only took the time to grab his weapon pouch, noticing that his backpack was gone. 

He remembered how Naruto had watched him put away the mission scroll yesterday. He cursed, panic flooding his system like poison. It was an assassination of another nuke-nin, who had adopted the position of the one Sasuke had killed a few months prior. They were preparing an attack on Suna. Sasuke had been briefed on the best way to get in and out unnoticed, he knew the positions of the guards and the number of their men. But Naruto knew nothing, he was going to run in there blindly.

Sasuke was at the gate in two minutes. The guard was a young chu-nin. His eyes widened when he saw the furious Uchiha and he took a step back.

“Naruto Uzumaki. When did he leave?”, he growled, making the boy lay a reflexive hand on his weapon pouch even while he began stuttering in his anxiety. “He to-told me to not say a-anything-“

“ _When._ Did. He. Leave.” The chu-nin squeaked when chakra began leaking out of Sasuke, crackling dangerously. His Sharingan sprang to life without his consent, but he didn’t care about controlling himself at the moment.

The chu-nin swallowed and stammered “This morning, very early! It was just after six-“

Sasuke was out of the village before the guard had finished his sentence.  
He cursed, running as fast as his legs would give. That meant Naruto must have already reached the camp of the target an hour ago. If Sasuke was fast and didn’t pause, he would probably reach it in three. Naruto better still be alive by then.

-

Exactly three hours later, his legs nearly giving out under him and his breathing hectic, he arrived to a battlefield littered with too much dead bodies. More than hundred men lay on the ground. It was a slaughter. He didn’t even know where to lay his eyes on because all he could see was blood and detached body parts.  
And in the middle of it, on a rock, sat Naruto, his hair and his clothes mostly red and brown. When he got closer he realized the ‘rock’ consisted of corpses. He swallowed, deciding to stop a safe distance before him. This was not something Naruto could have done without Kyubi’s help. And who knew who was currently in control of that body before him.

“Naruto?” His head was downcast, so his hair fell over his eyes. Sasuke couldn’t see if they were blue or red. He scanned the other’s body for injuries, but he seemed to have gotten away with some scratches. Sasuke felt a shudder run over his back at the thought of the power Naruto must have set free to kill all these men unharmed.

When he raised his head, the raven’s heart sunk for a short moment when he saw the red eyes. But they changed to baby blue in two seconds while Naruto’s tired face looked to him. “Hey, ‘suke.”, he grinned weakly.

The Uchiha stood stunned for nearly a minute before his panic and fear turned to anger. “’Hey ‘suke’? Is that all you have to say?”, he hissed and jumped over the corpses to get to Naruto. “Do you know how fucking worried I was?!” He grabbed the blond’s blood soaked collar and yanked him to a stand.  
His anger didn’t face the blond. He looked at Sasuke coldly, his lips sinking into a snarl. “Yes, Sasuke. I know how worried you were. I am, too, every _fucking time you go on a mission_.” He pushed at Sasuke’s hand to get his collar free and the raven stepped back, a frown on his face.

“You did this to get back at me?” He had known this since he had realized that Naruto was gone- but to see Naruto like this was making him angry. Even though he didn’t have the right for it, really. 

“I didn’t want to ‘get back’ at you, Sasuke.”, Naruto hissed and gritted his teeth angrily. “I just wanted you to see, to realize what you’re doing to me! It’s making my days a living hell, Sasuke. Constantly fearing for you, not knowing if you’re still alive and if you will come back. I can’t do this anymore.” He closed his mouth and took another step back, seemingly fighting with himself for control. Sasuke knew that feeling.

“What do you want me to do?”, he asked silently, his hands forming fists. “I’m going insane inside the village.” 

“I know.”, Naruto said exasperatedly. “I’m not expecting you to stop going on missions altogether. But we have to compromise a little, Sasuke! It can’t go on like this.” The expression in his eyes spoke of despair and anger.  
They stood silently for a few moments, Naruto looking at the ground and Sasuke looking at Naruto. It was the blond who started talking again. 

“I want you to stop taking on these solo-missions. At least the dangerous ones.” Sasuke opened his mouth to argue, but Naruto’s loud voice interrupted him. “You can do missions like this in teams! It won’t rob you of the adrenaline you apparently need, it’ll just be more safe!” 

“They only get in my way.”, Sasuke said annoyed. 

“They won’t if you stop being such an asshole.”, Naruto answered angrily. “I’m really sick of you trying to weasel your way out of a compromise.” He took a step forward and nearly fell over a dead body. He made an annoyed noise and huffed exasperated. “Let’s just- let’s go back to Konoha. I can’t stand the stench anymore.”

The Uchiha raised an eyebrow, but didn’t comment about the fact that Naruto himself was the cause for all the stench on this place. He nodded and took the other’s hand in his. Naruto glanced at their hands for a short moment, then they made their way over the bodies and back to Konoha.

It was a long way back. They argued and discussed and yelled at each other the whole way, stopped two times to fight in their anger and one time to make out against a tree, not less angry. Sasuke needed to learn to compromise, apparently, and Naruto needed to stop worrying about the worst scenarios every time. It was a very exhausting way back. But they hold hands they whole time.  
-  
Tsunade had not been amused about her dear Naruto vanishing. 

“I had to teach him that lesson! How would he even think about being more careful with his life? I want him to realize that I NEED him to stay safe.”, Naruto tried to justify his action, but the Hokage was not willing to let her rage subside. 

She forbade them both to leave the village for an undetermined period of time – punishing Sasuke more than Naruto. What annoyed Naruto was, that she also forced them to take on a heap of D- and C-class missions. So, it was back to finding lost cats and doing paperwork. It was horrible.

But at least it gave them the time to negotiate the terms of their compromise. 

Sasuke would be part of a fixed ANBU team. He was even going to be their C.O., so that they had to follow his orders and maybe wouldn’t annoy him that much. Naruto was just glad he wasn’t going on missions alone anymore. He, on the other hand, was going to try having more trust in Sasuke. So he wouldn’t get insane every time Sasuke was overdue. That was going to take time, they both knew it, but Naruto was going to try. And Sasuke was certainly going to remind him every time he was bitching about Sasuke and his missions.

“Maybe you should just accompany me and my team.”, Sasuke said when Naruto didn’t seem too happy about Sasuke leaving the next day. 

“I can’t.”, Naruto mumbled. He wanted to be Hokage, yes, but at times like these he hated that it meant being confined to the village. “Becoming Hokage was my goal long before you came along.”, he added and stuck his tongue out at Sasuke playfully. The raven eyed the pink tongue and raised an eyebrow. 

“So being Hokage is more important than I am?”, he asked and pulled the blond to him, an arm around his waist. 

“Yeah.”, Naruto said and grinned cheekily. Sasuke already knew that he’d get to hear something stupid now. “When I’m Hokage, I can order you to be my bodyguard so you can’t leave the village anymore.” He snickered at Sasuke rolling his eyes.

“Shut up, stupid.”, the raven said and pulled him in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Heellooo. :)
> 
> Yeah, I know, I should be writing on the next chapter of GS rather than writing another new story..  
> But I couldn't get it out of my head and had to finish it before anything else. :'D
> 
> Hope you like it! Tell me about it.


End file.
